1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to receiving apparatuses and receiving methods. Also, example embodiments relate to receivers that may not process symbols having collisions with other symbols and methods for controlling operation of receivers that may not process symbols having collisions with other symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional art communication system in which a collision between symbols may occur; FIG. 2 shows a list of time-frequency codes (TFC) and hopping patterns; and FIG. 3 is a drawing explaining a case in which a collision occurs between symbols in the conventional art communication system illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional art communication system (e.g., a multi-band Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system 10), may include a plurality of base stations 11 and 13, and/or a plurality of mobile terminals (or mobile stations) 15 and 17. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, first base station 11 and first mobile terminal 15 may communicate with each other through TFC1 (i.e., a packet including a hopping pattern of “123123”), and/or second base station 13 and second mobile terminal 17 may communicate with each other through TFC4 (i.e., a packet including a hopping pattern of “113322”).
Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 3, if first mobile terminal 15 communicating with first base station 11 through TFC1 and second mobile terminal 17 communicating with second base station 13 through TFC4 at the same time, and if they may be in a range at which Inter Symbol Interference (ISI) may occur, ISI may arise in a maximum of 3 symbols among the 6 symbols included in each of TFC1 and TFC4 (for example, a first symbol 1, a third symbol 3, and/or a fifth symbol 2). As used in this application, the ISI is described as a collision between symbols or simply a collision.
FIGS. 4A and 4B show an example structure of a packet and/or an SNR value when a collision may occur between symbols. As illustrated in FIG. 4A, a packet may include a preamble, channel estimation (CE), header, and/or payload. For example, the preamble may include four TFC (four hopping patterns) (i.e., 24 symbols), the CE may include one TFC (one hopping pattern) (i.e., 6 symbols), and/or the header and payload, respectively, may include a plurality of TFCs.
As illustrated in FIG. 4B, even when a collision occurs at a first symbol and/or a fourth symbol of each TFC1 (123123), a conventional receiver may perform fast Fourier transformation, de-mapping, de-interleaving, and/or decoding on all symbols included in a received packet. Therefore, a conventional art receiver may consume electric power unnecessarily.